1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, and more particularly to a lock assembly that can fit with auxiliary locks to provide a multi-locking-point effect and hold at a locked condition stably.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lock as U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,981, entitled to “Lock, in particular mortise lock for an exterior door” is provided, but the structure of the '981 Patent is complicate.
Additionally, another conventional lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,920, entitled to “Drive Rod Lock”, but the '920 Patent also has a complicated structure.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a lock assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.